Jinbe
| doppor = Daisuke Gōri (ep. 430-432); Katsuhisa Hōki (ep. 440+) | doppita = Pietro Ubaldi | prima = Capitolo 528; episodio 430 | affi = Pirati del Sole; Flotta dei sette (in passato) | ruolo = Pirata; capitano; membro della Flotta dei sette (in passato); soldato (in passato) | razza = Uomo-pesce di tipo squalo balena | data = 2 aprile | età = 44; 46 (seconda parte) | altezza = 301 cm | taglia = Più di | altro = }} Jinbe è un uomo-pesce di tipo squalo balena. È il secondo capitano dei pirati del Sole ed è un ex membro della Flotta dei sette. Aspetto Jinbe ha la pelle azzurra, gli occhi piccoli, una cicatrice a forma di fulmine sull'occhio sinistro e denti aguzzi, di cui due inferiori sporgenti e molto più grandi degli altri. Ai lati del collo presenta le branchie tipiche della sua specie, inoltre ha mani e piedi palmati. Ha lunghi capelli neri raccolti in un codino da samurai, barbetta nera, basette e sopracciglia bionde. Il suo fisico ricorda quello di un lottatore di sumo e al centro del petto ha marchiato a fuoco il Jolly Roger della sua ciurma. Da bambino indossava un karategi ed aveva i capelli spettinati e neri. Quando era nell'armata di Nettuno indossava l'uniforme militare, non aveva la barba e i suoi capelli erano in parte biondi. Ha iniziato a farsi crescere la barba e a raccogliere i capelli, più lunghi e crespi rispetto al passato, in un codino dopo essere divenuto il capitano dei pirati del Sole. Da quando è divenuto un pirata indossa sempre dei kimono con temi vari e un grande mantello sulle spalle. Calza inoltre delle geta. Galleria Jinbe bambino.png|Jinbe da bambino Jinbe nel quartiere degli uomini-pesce.png|Jinbe nel quartiere degli uomini-pesce Jinbe soldato.png|Jinbe come soldato dell'esercito di Nettuno Jinbe pirati del sole.png|Jinbe quando era vicecapitano dei pirati del Sole Carattere Jinbe è un uomo-pesce con un forte senso dell'onore. Nonostante egli stesso sia un pirata, generalmente non li vede di buon occhio, molto probabilmente perchè molte ciurme pirata per anni imperversarono sull'isola degli uomini-pesce. Per questo, una volta cresciuto, si arruolò nell'esercito di Nettuno invece di diventare un criminale come Arlong. Nonostante ciò prova rispetto verso Barbabianca, Ace e Rufy e non si è rifiutato di unirsi a Fisher Tiger per fondare i pirati del Sole. Jinbe è anche disposto a mettere da parte il proprio orgoglio per fini più prioritari, come quando ha implorato Rufy di liberarlo per impedire la battaglia di Marineford. Jinbe ha anche dimostrato grande umiltà nei riguardi della propria forza e del suo ruolo di membro della Flotta dei sette. Inoltre è comprensivo nei confronti di chi ha avuto esperienze traumatiche, come Koala o Rufy dopo che ha perso suo fratello. Jinbe, a differenza di altri uomini-pesce, non disprezza gli umani, anzi, è disposto ad assisterli in battaglia e dare la propria vita per loro, se essi si guadagnano il suo rispetto. In passato la sua personalità era leggermente diversa da quella attuale. Era brutale verso i Marine poichè non riconscevano lo schiavismo, di cui gli abitanti dell'isola degli uomini-pesce erano spesso vittime. Inoltre Jinbe non concordava con l'opinione di Arlong secondo cui gli umani guardavano con superiorità gli uomini-pesce, ma bensì pensava che essi fossero spaventati da loro. Quando Koala gli disse che probabilmente gli umani erano spaventati perchè non sapevano nulla degli uomini-pesce, Jinbe capì che le razze si guardavano con diffidenza per via dell'ignoranza nei riguardi dell'altra specie, dato anche che la stessa Otohime affermava che gli uomini-pesce non conoscevano nulla degli umani. Inizialmente Jinbe non condivideva gli ideali di convivenza di Otohime e dichiarò che non gli importava della sua petizione per vivere in superficie. Solo dopo che Fisher Tiger ebbe affermato che la pace tra le due specie era la cosa più giusta per entrambe le specie, l'uomo-pesce iniziò veramente a comprendere le motivazioni di Otohime e ad appoggiarla nel suo intento. Quando la regina morì e un umano venne accusato del delitto, Jinbe cercò di evitare che la sua identità venisse rivelata per evitare che tutto il lavoro compiuto da Otohime andasse perduto. Secondo Nettuno e i pirati del Sole, Jinbe agisce e prende le decisioni in base alle conseguenze che avranno su chi lo circonda, invece di pensare a se stesso. Durante una conversazione con Ace Jinbe afferma che egli non perde la speranza nemmeno nelle situazioni disperate e di credere ai miracoli. Inoltre sostiene di non proteggere qualcuno, anche se gli viene richiesto da un amico, a meno che non si guadagni il suo rispetto. Secondo il suo amico Hack il sogno di Jinbe è quello si instaurare un rapporto di amicizia tra umani e uomini-pesce. Relazioni Fisher Tiger Jinbe e Fisher Tiger sono cresciuti insieme nel quartiere degli uomini-pesce. Tra loro esisteva un forte legame, tanto che Jinbe lo chiamava "fratello". Quando Tiger tornò sull'isola degli uomini-pesce dopo avere assaltato Marijoa Jinbe non esitò a congedarsi dall'esercito di Nettuno per unirsi ai pirati del Sole al comando di Tiger. Quando Tiger fu ferito a morte e rifiutò una trasfusione di sangue umano, Jinbe lo supplicò inutilmente di vivere, e pianse quando morì. Inoltre Jinbe ha cercato di esaudire il suo ultimo desiderio di perseguire la giusta causa di Otohime. Arlong While Jinbe and Arlong grew up together in an orphanage in the Fishman District, Jinbe, while a soldier of the Neptune Army, showed hostility towards Arlong when he was harassing the Fishman Island citizens, calling him scum and even garbage, indicating that Jinbe frowned upon Arlong's distasteful attitude. Upon Jinbe's entrance into the ranks of Shichibukai, the Sun Pirates disbanded and split into smaller factions. Jinbe felt guilty about releasing Arlong into the East Blue, showing that he objected to Arlong's treatment towards humans. Jinbe states that it was difficult for him to tell Luffy about his connection to Arlong, but after meeting Luffy again after two years, Jinbe musters the strength to reveal that he was the one who allowed the Arlong Pirates to run loose in the East Blue, and was quite shocked to hear that one of Luffy's crewmates suffered personally under Arlong's rule. Whitebeard Jinbe has a high respect for Whitebeard. Whitebeard claimed Fishman Island as his territory and, in doing so, saved it from the World Government and other pirate attacks. For this, Jinbe has expressed many times that he owes a great deal of gratitude to the Yonko and refused to participate in the war against Whitebeard, even if it meant losing his Shichibukai title and being imprisoned in Impel Down. Over the years, Jinbe's respect has grown to the point where he will readily declare himself as an adversary to anyone or anything with ill intent upon the Yonko's life, which is why he immediately engaged in battle against Ace on their first encounter, since Ace was out to assassinate Whitebeard at that time. As for Whitebeard himself, the Yonko appears to have developed a sense of tolerance towards Jinbe, despite the fishman's Shichibukai status (Jinbe has even implied that he visits Whitebeard and his crew from time to time). Portuguese D. Ace Jinbe e Ace erano inizialmente nemici, poichè quest'ultimo intendeva uccidere Barbabianca e così l'uomo-pesce, per impedirglielo, lo affrontò in un combattimento durato cinque giorni. Dopo di allora però i due hanno iniziato a rispettarsi l'un l'altro fino a diventare buoni amici. Jinbe è stato disposto a raggiungere Marineford pur di salvare Ace e quando il ragazzo è stato colpito da Akainu l'uomo-pesce ha tentato di proteggerlo da ulteriori attacchi anche a costo della vita. Nel momento in cui Ace è morto Jinbe è scoppiato in lacrime. Straw Hat Pirates He was quite impressed by Luffy's recklessness of breaking into Impel Down in an attempt to save just one life (Ace's), a feat that not even Whitebeard had done. This makes him one of the very few pirates outside of Whitebeard's crew whom Jinbe respects. His respect for Luffy grew as they made their way out of Impel Down to save Ace in Marineford. He also seems to feel gratitude and guilt for Luffy's defeat of Arlong. Upon learning that Luffy is the Revolutionary Dragon's son, Jinbe did not show much surprise. During the battle of Marineford, Jinbe was shown to be just as dedicated to Luffy's well-being and safety as he was to Ace's. The reason is shown in a flashback where Ace asks Jinbe to watch over Luffy if he were to die, and Jinbe responds by stating he will only protect those he cares for. He is later seen saving Luffy from Akainu's magma attack, and escaping with him from Marineford thanks to Trafalgar Law. After Luffy woke up from his coma two weeks later on Amazon Lily, Jinbe was looking after him and saved him from his self-pity and self-inflicting injuries by telling him about the people he can still protect. This makes Luffy realize that he has not lost everything and he still has his crew. As for Luffy himself, Jinbe's respect seems to be reciprocated, since the Straw Hat captain was seen explaining to his crewmates that he only managed to come back alive from the great war two years ago due to the fishman's protection prior to the time-skip. Also, while Jinbe began his talk about how he set Arlong into East Blue, Luffy pretty much stayed quiet and allowed Jinbe to explain himself before jumping to conclusions (although he fell asleep early into the story). Luffy even agreed to Jinbe's plan of making Luffy a hero even though Luffy does not want to be a hero only because he is Jinbe's friend. After the battle in Gyoncorde Plaza, Jinbe offers to donate his blood to Luffy, saying that the law of Fishman Island which forbid fishmen to donate blood to human does not affect him because he is a pirate. A conscious Luffy then asks Jinbe to join his crew. While he turned down the offer, he said that once he completed his unfinished task, he would meet Luffy again and then Luffy could ask him again. For the longest time Jinbe felt ashamed of what Arlong had done to Nami's village and that he did not do anything about it. After telling the history of Fishman Island's discrimination, Jinbe stated that he was willing to accept any punishment. After Nami told him she had no qualms against him or the fishman race as a whole, Jinbe broke into tears, saying he is indebted to her. Nami also refers to him as Jinbe-chan now. She also showed her support of Jinbe joining the Straw Hat Pirates someday since she was smiling when Jinbe said it. As for the rest of the crew, since meeting them Jinbe has developed a respect for them for helping him save his kingdom. He fought alongside the Straw Hats against the New Fishman Pirates to prove that humans and Fishmen can work together in peace. Even though Jinbe declined the offer to join the crew due to his affiliation with Big Mom and his own crew, he promised that once his unfinished business was done, he will return to the Straw Hat crew and join them. They in exchange respect Jinbe and wish for him to join. Hack Jinbe e Hack sono buoni amici e condividono il sogno di potere instaurare un rapporto di convivenza pacifica tra uomini-pesce ed umani. Isola degli uomini-pesce Gli abitanti dell'isola degli uomini-pesce tengono in grande considerazione Jinbe per via della sua forza e del suo ruolo di membro della Flotta dei sette. Anche la famiglia reale lo conosce bene ed è in buoni rapporti con lui. Tuttavia, dopo avere perso il titolo di membro della Flotta ed essere tornato un semplice pirata, Jinbe non si può trattenere per lunghi periodi sull'isola. Da parte sua Jinbe tiene molto alla sua patria. Si sente in debito con Barbabianca per averla posta sotto la sua tutela ed è stato disposto ad affrontare i nuovi pirati uomini-pesce per evitare che essi prendessero il controllo dell'isola e giustiziassero la famiglia reale. Charlotte Linlin Dopo la morte di Barbabianca i pirati del Sole si uniscono alla flotta di Big Mom per favorire la protezione dell'imperatrice all'isola degli uomini-pesce. Nonostante ciò Jinbe non le è estremamente fedele e, dopo avere ricevuto la proposta di entrare a fare parte dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, decide di troncare il legame con Linlin. Da parte sua Big Mom considera Jinbe come uno dei suoi più valenti subordinati, per questo gli consente di abbandonare la sua flotta solo a condozione che anche lui perda qualcosa di prezioso: una parte del suo corpo. Koala During his time with the Sun Pirates they escorted a former human slave named Koala to her home. When he questioned her about why humankind is afraid of fishman she responds it was because they did not know much about them. The impact the young girl left upon Jinbe was the start of his belief in peace between fishmen and humans. He was seen playing and taking care of her, and was happy for Koala when she reached her home town at Foolshout Island. It is unknown if he is aware that Koala is a member of the Revolutionary Army along with Hack. Hody Jones Hody also considers that Jinbe and the faction of the Sun Pirates that follow him are an annoyance. Even though Jinbe had no idea that Hody was the one who actually killed Otohime (until Hody revealed it), he seems to be the only one outside the Fishman District to be aware of Hody's dark nature since he had been keeping tabs on Hody while he was plotting something in the Fishman District. During the confrontation at Gyoncorde Plaza, Hody states that he hates Jinbe the most for not being an enemy of humans especially after the death of Fisher Tiger. By assisting the very humans who defeated Arlong, the Straw Hat Pirates, Hody considers Jinbe to be lower than Neptune. Wadatsumi Because Wadatsumi and his crew aided Hody Jones in his attempts to take over Fishman Island, Jinbe considered him an enemy and fought against him with the Straw Hats. During Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea, Jinbe encountered Wadatsumi again where he learns of the latter posing a sea god and taking offerings by throwing homes at the bottom of the sea which unknowingly led to the sea monsters attacking the port town. Jinbe scolded Wadatsumi for his actions and watched as he and the sea monsters apologized to the people for the misunderstanding. With all hostilities put aside, Jinbe and Wadatsumi celebrated with the residents of the port town and the sea monsters. The next day, Wadatsumi asked Jinbe if he can accompany him on his journey, an offer which was accepted as the two were seen leaving the town together. Forza e abilità Jinbe è un pirata formidabile, con una taglia che supera i e che in passato ha fatto parte della Flotta dei sette. In combattimento è riuscito a tenere testa a Sakazuki, un ammiraglio della Marina, e a sconfiggere Gekko Moria. Inoltre è stato in grado di combattere per cinque giorni continui contro Ace, che possedeva i poteri di un Rogia, e a fermare Rufy in Gear Second. Ad Impel Down è stato rinchiuso al sesto livello, dove si trovano i criminali più forti e pericolosi al mondo, e ha superato il battesimo nell'acqua bollente senza battere ciglio. Possiede inoltre discrete abilità strategiche. Come uomo-pesce può respirare sott'acqua ed è venti volte più forte di un comune umano in acqua e dieci volte più forte sulla terraferma. Inoltre è riuscito a trasportare una zattera con tre passeggeri evitando sia i Re del mare presenti nelle fasce di bonaccia che i colpi di cannone della Marina. È stato anche in grado di atterrare un uomo-pesce gigantesco con un solo calcio. Al contrario degli altri uomini-pesce Jinbe possiede l'abilità di comunicare con i pesci della sua specie, anche a grande distanza. Solitamente richiama un solo squalo balena come trasporto personale ma, durante l'evasione da Impel Down, ha richiamato un intero banco di squali balena nelle fasce di bonaccia appositamente per facilitare la fuga ai prigionieri. Arti marziali degli uomini-pesce Jinbe ha una grande padronanza del karate degli uomini-pesce con cui è in grado di sferrare colpi estremamente potenti che spazzano via interi gruppi di nemici. Jinbe riesce a provocare ingenti danni perfino in superficie, poiché può manipolare l'acqua presente nell'aria e nei corpi dei nemici, riuscendo a ferirli senza nemmeno un contatto fisico. Inoltre riesce a scagliare gocce d'acqua con una forza tale da poterle paragonare a proiettili. Jinbe è anche esperto nel jujutsu degli uomini-pesce infatti ha scagliato un getto d'acqua che ha danneggiato sensibilmente una corazzata della Marina. Armi Quando era un soldato dell'esercito di Nettuno possedeva un tridente d'argento e durante il suo scontro con Ace aveva un tanto, ma non si sa quanto sia abile nel loro utilizzo poiché lo si è sempre visto combattere a mani nude. Storia Passato Jinbe crebbe come orfano nel quartiere degli uomini-pesce e si allenò duramente presso il dojo del karate degli uomini-pesce. Una volta cresciuto si arruolò nell'esercito di Nettuno. Assistette varie volte ai discorsi tenuti dalla regina Otohime ma non condivideva appieno i suoi ideali. Quando Fisher Tiger tornò sull'isola dopo avere assaltato Marijoa, fondò i pirati del Sole e Jinbe si unì a lui assieme ad Arlong e altri. I pirati del Sole affrontarono diverse volte la Marina, e Jinbe colpiva brutalmente gli umani che gli si paravano davanti. Un giorno però Arlong uccise un Marine, così Fisher Tiger, al termine dello scontro, parlò con Jinbe e Arlong intimandogli di non uccidere gli umani: il loro proposito doveva essere quello di liberare gli oppressi e non divenire freddi omicidi. Più tardi, Tiger parlò con Jinbe riflettendo sul fatto che tra se stesso e Arlong, agli occhi di Otohime, non c'erano differenze, poiché nessuno dei due desiderava la convivenza pacifica tra umani e uomini-pesce. Tempo dopo i pirati del Sole visitarono un'isola dove risiedeva una ex schiava di Marijoa di nome Koala, liberata durante l'incursione di Tiger. Gli abitanti del luogo, che non avevano mezzi sufficienti per portare la bambina alla sua terra natale, chiesero ai pirati di farlo al posto loro. Jinbe cercò di essere gentile con lei, ben consapevole del passato della bambina, e con il tempo l'uomo-pesce e il resto dell'equipaggio si affezionarono a lei. Giunti a Full Shout Fisher Tiger riaccompagnò Koala dai suoi genitori, mentre il resto dell'equipaggio restò a bordo. All'improvviso però i pirati del Sole vennero attaccati dalla Marina, informata dagli abitanti dell'isola della presenza della ciurma in cambio della rinuncia a qualunque diritto di cattura di Koala in quanto formalmente proprietà dei nobili mondiali. La nave degli uomini-pesce venne affondata, ma i pirati riuscirono comunque ad impadronirsi di una nave della Marina e allontanarsi con Fisher Tiger, gravemente ferito. A bordo della nave la ciurma cercò di curare il capitano, ma quest'ultimo si rifiutò di salvarsi grazie ad una trasfusione di sangue umano. Tiger confessò ai suoi uomini il suo passato come schiavo e che non avrebbe mai potuto amare fino in fondo gli umani. Dopodiché spirò, tra le lacrime di Jinbe e degli altri. Dopo la morte di Tiger e la cattura di Arlong, Jinbe divenne il capitano dei pirati del Sole perseguendo la volontà di Tiger di non uccidere gli umani. Con il tempo la sua taglia raggiunse i e ricevette la proposta da parte del Governo di entrare nella Flotta dei sette. L'uomo-pesce ne parlò con Nettuno e decise di accettare per rafforzare il legame tra uomini-pesce ed umani. Con il suo ingresso nella Flotta, Arlong venne scarcerato e tornò nella ciurma, anche se l'uomo-pesce non accettava la scelta di Jinbe di diventare un subordinato del Governo Mondiale. Giunti su un'isola Arlong e Jinbe discussero animatamente e, dopo essere stato battuto dal membro della Flotta dei sette, Arlong abbandonò i pirati del Sole assieme alla sua vecchia ciurma. Aladin e Jinbe si ripromisero che se quest'ultimo si fosse spinto troppo oltre, lo avrebbero fermato personalmente. Dopodiché l'equipaggio fece ritorno sull'isola degli uomini-pesce, dove si stabilì. Tempo dopo, sull'isola sbarcò il nobile mondiale Myosgard, giunto lì per riottenere gli schiavi che gli erano stati portati via da Tiger. Tuttavia, alcuni dei suoi ex schiavi lì presenti, e ora membri dei pirati del Sole, decisero di vendicarsi per tutto ciò che avevano subito e si apprestarono ad ucciderlo, dato che Myosgard sull'isola non poteva nemmeno ricorrere all'aiuto di un ammiraglio. Prima che potessero agire vennero però fermati da Otohime, che li supplicò di non tramandare il loro odio ai bambini presenti. In quel momento però Myosgard prese in ostaggio la regina e Shirahoshi, preoccupata per la sorte della madre, invocò involontariamente i Re del mare. Jinbe era presente alla scena e rimase senza parole davanti a quell'evento. Quando la regina tornò sana e salva dal suo viaggio in superficie l'intera popolazione appoggiò i suoi ideali e iniziò a firmare la petizione per potere vivere in superficie. Un giorno però Otohime venne colpita a morte da un proiettile in piazza Gyoncorde. Hody Jones affermò di avere trovato il responsabile: un pirata umano. Jinbe gli ordinò di non rivelarlo alla popolazione per evitare che tutto ciò che aveva fatto la regina non andasse perduto. Hody, contrario a ciò, mostrò alla folla l'umano che egli sosteneva essere l'assassino. Jinbe partecipò poi ai funerali della regina e ascoltò il discorso tenuto da Fukaboshi tramite gli schermi. Circa due anni prima dell'inizio della narrazione Jinbe affrontò Portuguese D. Ace in battaglia poiché quest'ultimo aveva intenzione di attaccare Barbabianca, colui che aveva posto sotto la sua protezione l'isola degli uomini-pesce. Lo scontrò durò cinque giorni ininterrotti e alla fine i due contendenti, esausti, si arresero. Dopo che Ace entrò a fare parte dei pirati di Barbabianca Ii due divennero amici. Saga di Impel Down Qualche tempo prima della battaglia di Marineford Jinbe viene convocato in qualità di membro della Flotta dei sette a schierarsi al fianco della Marina contro la flotta di Barbabianca. L'uomo-pesce però si rifiuta di affrontare l'imperatore che da anni protegge l'isola degli uomini-pesce e così viene rinchiuso temporaneamente ad Impel Down, in modo da fargli schiarire le idee ed evitare che possa mettersi dalla parte di Newgate; Jinbe supera senza risentirne il bagno bollente e poi viene collocato al sesto livello nella stessa cella di Ace. Durante la detenzione Ace chiede a Jinbe di prendersi cura di suo fratello minore al posto suo, ma quest'ultimo rifiuta perché non non ha motivo di aiutare degli sconosciuti. In seguito i due ricevono la visita di Boa Hancock, intenzionata a vedere con i propri occhi il ragazzo che ha causato la guerra. La piratessa inoltre, in un momento di distrazione delle guardie, rivela ad Ace che Rufy si è intrufolato nella prigione per salvarlo. Una volta rimasti soli, Pugno di fuoco informa Jinbe della notizia, aggiungendo che Rufy è troppo avventato. Quando Cappello di paglia, Emporio Ivankov e Inazuma raggiungono il sesto livello, Jinbe riconosce il fratello di cui Ace gli aveva parlato grazie al suo cappello. A quel punto l'uomo-pesce gli rivela che quest'ultimo è stato portato via pochi minuti prima e quindi hanno ancora la possibilità di salvarlo prima che si imbarchi. Dopo che Ivankov convince Rufy a rilasciare Crocodile in modo che procuri una via d'uscita, Jinbe chiede al ragazzo di essere anch'egli liberato poiché intende salvare Ace e impedire la guerra. Rufy crede alle sue parole e lo fa liberare, con grande riconoscenza dell'uomo-pesce. Il gruppo quindi, con anche i trans-formati del livello quinto e mezzo, iniziano a dirigersi verso l'uscita, risalendo i vari livelli della struttura e sconfiggendo le guardie che gli si parano davanti. Giunti al quarto livello anche i guardiani demoniaci tentano di fermare l'avanzata degli evasi, tuttavia vengono facilmente sconfitti da Jinbe, Rufy e Crocodile. Una volta alla rampa di scale che porta al livello superiore, il gruppo viene ostacolato da Hannyabal, che inizia ad affrontare Rufy. Il duello viene tuttavia interrotto da Marshall D. Teach, che sbaraglia le guardie e sconfigge definitivamente il vicedirettore. Jinbe riconosce in lui l'uomo che si fa chiamare Barbanera e che è il responsabile della cattura di Ace. Venuto a conoscenza di ciò Rufy, infuriato, lo colpisce, anche se poco dopo viene fermato da Jinbe, che gli ricorda che la priorità è salvare Ace, così il gruppo riprende la sua corsa. Jinbe e gli altri riescono infine a raggiungere, anche se braccati da Magellan, il primo livello dove si uniscono al gruppo di rivoltosi guidati da Bagy e Galdino. Jinbe nota anche che il direttore ha ordinato alle navi una qualche manovra, così l'uomo-pesce dice al gruppo di raggiungere il più in fretta possibile l'ingresso della prigione. Nel tragitto Jinbe parla con Bentham, che si incarica di aprire i cancelli della giustizia, anche se questo lo costringerà a rimanere ad Impel Down. Il gay inoltre gli chiede di non dire nulla di tutto ciò a Rufy prima che egli abbia oltrepassato i cancelli. Una volta all'ingresso le navi della Marina hanno già preso il largo, così Jinbe utilizza il portone come zattera per portare a nuoto Crocodile, Das Bornes e Bagy su una di quelle navi affinché la requisiscano. I quattro criminali iniziano ad attaccare una nave, anche se Jinbe, erroneamente, la danneggia sensibilmente con un getto d'acqua per poi essere rimproverato da Crocodile. Durante l'attacco una delle imbarcazioni adiacenti decide di affondare la nave assaltata, ma l'uomo-pesce bagna i cannoni rendendoli inutilizzabili. Una volta requisita una nave Jinbe contatta Rufy e gli dice che ormai sono troppo lontani per potere tornare indietro a prenderli, ma lo rassicura dicendogli di gettarsi comunque in mare assieme agli altri. L'uomo-pesce infatti richiama sul luogo un banco di squali balena con cui permette ai suoi compagni di raggiungere la corazzata sani e salvi. Tutti gli evasi a bordo si apprestano a raggiungere Marineford e Jinbe si mette al timone per dirigerla attraverso i cancelli della giustizia. Prima di oltrepassarli, però, informa Rufy di ciò che ha fatto Mr. Two per loro e gli consegna un baby lumacofono con cui dirgli addio prima che il segnale venga interrotto dalla chiusura dei cancelli. Saga di Marineford Jinbe prova gratitudine nei confronti di Rufy, ma anche del risentimento dato che egli ha sconfitto Arlong; tuttavia decide di discuterne in un altro momento per concentrarsi sull'obiettivo di salvare Ace. Dopo avere superato i cancelli della giustizia rivela a Rufy di essere un membro della Flotta dei sette, anche se precisa che perderà tale titolo vista l'evasione da Impel Down con l'intento di salvare Pugno di fuoco. Poco dopo mette Cappello di paglia a conoscenza che ci vorrà del tempo per raggiungere i cancelli nei pressi di Marineford, a causa dei venti deboli che soffiano in quel momento, e chiede a tutti di pensare un modo per poterli aprire. In seguito lo tsunami causato da Barbabianca e il successivo congelamento del mare provocato da Aokiji, fanno si che la nave su cui si trovano gli evasi rimanga bloccata sopra alla baia dell'isola. Dopo avere rotto il ghiaccio, l'imbarcazione con tutti gli uomini a bordo precipita nelle acque di Marineford. Jinbe porta in superficie gli utilizzatori di frutti del diavolo e poi, parlando con Sengoku, rassegna le sue dimissioni da membro della Flotta dei sette. Quando Gekko Moria crea alcuni zombie, l'uomo-pesce li travolge con un'ondata d'acqua, liberando le ombre contenute al loro interno e poi colpisce il suo avversario con il karate degli uomini-pesce, facendolo cadere a terra. Jinbe poi inizia la sua avanzata per raggiungere il patibolo dove si trova Ace, non curandosi di Moria, il quale, una volta ripresosi, si infuria per questo. Jinbe rimane poi scioccato quando Squardo trafigge Barbabianca e in seguito, dopo che la Marina ha innalzato i muri di acciaio attorno alla baia, lasciando i pirati in balia delle meteore di Akainu, esaudisce la richiesta di Rufy di fargli raggiungere piazza Oris usando il jujutsu degli uomini-pesce. Più tardi sale sulla cima del mura assieme ad Ivankov e poco dopo chiede l'intervento di un medico per curare Rufy. Quando poi Barbabianca è gravemente ferito, Jinbe è tra i pirati che si schierano per proteggergli le spalle. Successivamente è felice quando Rufy libera Ace, e poi li accompagna durante la fuga. Jinbe, quando Akainu trafigge Ace, rimane scioccato, ma poco dopo interviene per difenderlo da un secondo attacco. Tuttavia per Pugno di fuoco non c'è più nulla da fare, quindi Marco ordina all'uomo-pesce di portare in salvo Rufy, rimasto privo di conoscenza a causa dello shock subito. Jinbe inizia a fuggire, ma poco dopo Akainu lo raggiunge e gli intima di consegnargli Cappello di paglia; l'uomo-pesce afferma che preferisce dare la sua vita in cambio di quella del ragazzo. L'ammiraglio si prepara a sferrare il suo attacco ma Ivankov interviene colpendolo prima che possa farlo. Jinbe riprende la sua corsa e spicca un salto dalla baia per potersi gettare in mare, ma si accorge che l'acqua è stata congelata; Sakazuki raggiunge quindi i due pirati e con i suoi poteri trafigge l'uomo-pesce ad un fianco, ferendo al petto anche Rufy. Dopo essere precipitati sul ghiaccio sottostante l'ex membro della Flotta dei sette, colpito duramente, si scusa con il ragazzo per avere permesso che venisse ferito, ma a quel punto l'ammiraglio cerca di eliminarli entrambi; tuttavia Crocodile interviene in tempo respingendolo e poi crea un tornado di sabbia che lancia in aria i due pirati, per allontanarli dalle grinfie del Marine. Essi vengono afferrati involontariamente in volo da Bagy, il quale stava fluttuando in aria nel tentativo di fuggire. Quest'ultimo evita il pugno di magma di Akainu, mentre Jinbe perde conoscenza. Quando il sottomarino dei pirati Heart emerge dalle acque, Law grida a Bagy di lanciare verso di lui i due pirati, i quali vengo afferrati da Jean Bart. Jinbe e Rufy vengono portati nella sala operatoria presente all'interno del sottomarino stesso, il quale si immerge e si allontana dal campo di battaglia. I due pirati vengono poi curati dal capitano dei pirati Heart. Saga dopo la guerra Quando Jinbe riprende conoscenza ringrazia Law per avergli salvato la vita, il quale gli ordina di riposarsi, ma l’uomo-pesce afferma che le morti di Ace e Barbabianca sono qualcosa di troppo grande da sopportare; inoltre si preoccupa per la reazione di Rufy quando, una volta ripresosi, si renderà conto di ciò che è accaduto al fratello. Ivankov affida Cappello di paglia a Jinbe prima di fare rotta con la nave della Marina verso Momoiro. Su consiglio di Hancock, il Polar Tang si dirige ad Amazon Lily. Due settimane dopo Rufy si sveglia e in preda all'ira distrugge ciò che gli capita a tiro; quando Law afferma che se il pirata continuerà a muoversi le ferite si riapriranno e lo porteranno alla morte, Jinbe raggiunge il ragazzo per fermarlo e rivelargli la sorte di Ace, ma scopre che ha già capito cos'è successo e gli chiede di essere lasciato solo. L'uomo-pesce gli risponde che non gli permetterà di danneggiare ulteriormente il suo corpo, così Cappello di paglia tenta di colpirlo, ma Jinbe evita l’attacco e lo scaraventa violentemente a terra e poi contro una roccia. A quel punto dice al ragazzo che deve sopportare il dolore e pensare alle cose che ha ancora; Rufy pensa al suo equipaggio e l'uomo-pesce si sente sollevato dal fatto che abbia trovato qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Poco dopo tornano alla riva dove scoprono che i pirati Heart hanno già lasciato l'isola ed incontrano Silvers Rayleigh, le sorelle Boa e Gloriosa. L'imperatrice pirata ha portato parecchio cibo per aiutare Rufy a recuperare le forze, ma concede anche a Jinbe di averne un po'. In seguito Jinbe, Rufy e Rayleigh tornano a Marineford dove rubano una nave della Marina e circumnavigando l’isola respingono i colpi di cannone diretti verso di loro. Dopo essere sbarcati, per permettere al ragazzo di suonare la campana di Ox e farsi fotografare dai giornalisti al fine di inviare il messaggio ai membri della sua ciurma, i tre salpano nuovamente. Più tardi richiama uno squalo balena e saluta Rufy rimasto sulla nave delle Kuja, riferendogli che lo aspetterà, quando avrà concluso il suo allenamento di due anni, sull'isola degli uomini-pesce. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Dopo che Jinbe ha lasciato la Flotta dei sette è tornato ad essere un ricercato, per questo non può recarsi sull'isola degli uomini-pesce. Consegna quindi un messaggio a Fukaboshi, chiedendogli di riferire di non combattere contro Hody Jones e di raggiungerlo nella foresta del mare. In seguito Jinbe viene raggiunto da alcuni membri dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, Hacchan, Megalo e Shirahoshi. Si stupisce nel vedere l’uomo-pesce in quanto credeva fosse stato portato in prigione assieme al resto dei pirati di Arlong e chiede a Rufy come mai la sirena non si trovi nella torre dal guscio granitico. Poi, mentre quest'ultima fa visita alla tomba della madre, giungono anche Kayme e Nami, le quali raccontano che Hody Jones ha preso possesso del palazzo del drago. Jinbe rassicura la principessa sul fatto che salveranno suo padre. Poi Sanji confessa all'uomo-pesce che rimase stupito quando venne a sapere che aveva combattuto dalla stessa parte di Rufy a Marineford dato che pensava fosse simile ad Arlong e che ciò che dirà sarà fondamentale per avere il perdono di Nami, dato che la ragazza ha sofferto molto a causa degli uomini-pesce. A quel punto Jinbe decide di spiegare la situazione più velocemente che può, raccontando la storia di Fisher Tiger e Otohime per poi affermare che si sente responsabile delle azioni di Arlong nel mare orientale, in quanto non lo ha fermato quando ne ha avuto l'occasione; pensava infatti di punirlo qualora avrebbe compiuto delle malefatte, ma quest'ultimo pagava i Marine per non divulgare le notizie che lo riguardavano, in modo che potesse agire indisturbato, così Jinbe non venne a sapere nulla finché i pirati di Arlong non furono arrestati. Terminato il racconto dichiara che accetterà qualunque punizione che Nami desidera, ma la ragazza lo rincuora affermando che la colpa era solo di Arlong, non sua; Jinbe la ringrazia quindi in lacrime e poi spiega che aveva il sospetto che Hody Jones stesse tramando qualcosa dopo avere abbandonato l'esercito di Nettuno. Hacchan inizia quindi a rivelare il piano dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce, ma viene interrotto quando, tramite una lumacamera, Hody Jones trasmette il suo discorso a tutti i presenti sull'isola. Il gruppo scopre che Zoro, Brook e Usop sono stati imprigionati in una gabbia di ferro e rischiano di annegare visto che la stanza in cui si trovano sta per allagarsi; inoltre Hody Jones afferma che decapiterà Nettuno per compiere un colpo di Stato. Shirahoshi decide di salvare suo padre con Megalo e Rufy vuole combattere contro Hody Jones, ma Jinbe, dopo avere fermato entrambi, aggiunge che se un umano sconfiggesse un uomo-pesce l'odio verso gli esseri umani degli abitanti dell'isola aumenterebbe. Rufy gli risponde che deve salvare i suoi amici intrappolati a palazzo e che se Jinbe vuole fermarlo, dovrà combattere contro di lui; l'uomo-pesce quindi lo colpisce prima che il ragazzo salga su Megalo. I due si scambiano alcuni colpi e poi contrattaccano contemporaneamente, ma tra essi si frappone Nico Robin nel tentativo di fermarli, alla quale ordinano di spostarsi, non potendo fermare i rispettivi attacchi, così la donna scompare nel momento in cui Sanji tenta di abbracciarla, essendo soltanto una copia creata con i suoi poteri; a quel punto Jinbe e Rufy colpiscono prima il cuoco e poi loro stessi. La vera Robin afferma poi che gli amici non dovrebbero combattere, così l'uomo-pesce cerca ancora una volta di ragionare con Rufy, che però è testardo. Jinbe alla fine dice di avere un piano che renderà Cappello di paglia un eroe agli occhi degli abitanti dell'isola; in un primo momento quest'ultimo non è d'accordo, ma accetta quando l'uomo-pesce gli promette di dargli tutta la carne che desidera. In seguito Jinbe si dirige a cavallo di Megalo a piazza Gyoncorde assieme alla principessa, la quale si fa ingannare da un manichino fatto con un palloncino dalle sembianze di suo padre, che si rivela essere una trappola; i tre vengono intrappolati in una rete da alcuni membri dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce e portati nella piazza. Shirahoshi si scusa in lacrime con Jinbe, ma egli la tranquillizza, infatti lasciarsi catturare faceva parte del suo piano, anche se non in quel modo. A quel punto Hody Jones rivela di essere il vero assassino della regina Otohime e il capitano dei pirati del Sole ne rimane scioccato; il suo stupore aumenta quando la principessa rivela che ne era a conoscenza da sempre dato che glielo aveva riferito Megalo, ma che non lo ha rivelato a nessuno perché il desiderio in punto di morte di sua madre fu di non odiare il colpevole; Jinbe sottolinea così la forza di spirito della stessa sirena e le dice che non le accadrà nulla di male. Quando Hody Jones sta per uccidere Nettuno, la principessa invoca l'aiuto di Rufy, il quale esce dalla bocca di Megalo e calcia a grande distanza lo stesso Hody. Dopo che la ciurma di Cappello di paglia giunge al completo nella piazza, i principi e il re vengono liberati e la lettera dei nobili mondiali viene recuperata; una volta libero dalle catene, Jinbe si prepara a combattere contro i nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. L'uomo-pesce rimane poi senza parole quando Rufy usa l'Ambizione del re con cui fa svenire la metà dei pirati avversari presenti nella piazza. Hody Jones poi cerca di uccidere Shirahoshi lanciandole contro dei proiettili d'acqua, ma Jinbe annulla l'attacco con la medesima tecnica. Improvvisamente tutti i presenti vedono la Noah venire verso di loro e si preoccupano dato che se la bolla che circonda l'isola dovesse esplodere, parte dell'isola stessa verrebbe distrutta. Dopo avere capito che l'arca punta a Shirahoshi, quest'ultima inizia a nuotare verso l'alto per poi raggiungere il mare in modo da farsi inseguire. A quel punto Jinbe dice a Rufy che anche se la nave è piena d'acqua, Van Der Decken IX ha mangiato un frutto del diavolo e che quindi dev'esserci dell'aria dove egli si trova; dà poi al pirata un corallo sparabolle per potere respirare sott'acqua. Wadatsumi, dopo avere ingerito un Energy Steroid, attacca Jinbe con un pugno, ma quest'ultimo lo blocca con un calcio; Sanji interviene colpendo con un poderoso calcio l'uomo-pesce gigante e poi si prepara a combatterlo al fianco di Jinbe. Quando quest'ultimo vede Hammond comportarsi con gli umani come fanno i nobili mondiali, chiede a Nico Robin di intervenire e la ragazza accetta. Nel frattempo Wadatsumi si gonfia inspirando un'enorme quantità d'aria nel tentativo di intimidire i suoi nemici, ma Jinbe lo colpisce con una mossa del karate degli uomini-pesce che fa spalancare la bocca al nemico che comporta la fuoriuscita dell'aria che lo fa volare in alto; a quel punto Sanji gli assesta un colpo che lo mette al tappeto. Dopo la sconfitta dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce, Jinbe e i pirati di Cappello di paglia osservano il tentativo di Rufy di distruggere la Noah. Quando poi i Re del mare appaiono e fermano la caduta della nave, salvando così l'isola, tutti i presenti festeggiano. Molti dei pirati sconfitti chiedono a Jinbe di lasciarli andare, ma quest'ultimo afferma che sarà Nettuno a giudicarli, minacciando di colpire chiunque cerchi di fuggire. A quel punto Chopper afferma che Rufy ha perso molto sangue nello scontro con Hody Jones e che ha bisogno immediatamente di una trasfusione, ma che nessuno dell'equipaggio ha il suo stesso gruppo sanguigno. Jinbe si offre volontario data la sua compatibilità, visto che essendo un pirata a lui non importa della legge che vieta agli uomini-pesce e ai tritoni di donare del sangue agli esseri umani; durante la trasfusione Rufy si riprende e chiede a Jinbe ad unirsi al suo equipaggio. Quest'ultimo è costretto a malincuore a rifiutare in quanto ha una questione in sospeso da risolvere, ma se in futuro si rincontreranno e dovesse chiederglielo di nuovo, allora accetterà. In seguito Jinbe si unisce al banchetto organizzato da re Nettuno al palazzo del drago in onore dei pirati di Cappello di paglia. Durante i festeggiamenti Jinbe informa la ciurma delle dimissioni di Sengoku e di come il suo successore sia stato deciso in un combattimento, della durata di dieci giorni, tra Aokiji e Akainu, che si è concluso con la vittoria di quest'ultimo. Egli li informa anche che Kuzan in seguito alla sconfitta ha abbandonato la Marina e che i pirati di Barbanera hanno conquistato in poco tempo tutti i territori del Nuovo Mondo appartenuti a Barbabianca e che Marshall D. Teach ha sostituito quest'ultimo nel ruolo di imperatore; aggiunge anche che Barbanera e la sua ciurma stanno uccidendo i possessori dei frutti del diavolo più forti per impossessarsene, quindi avverte Rufy che potrebbe essere in pericolo vista la fama che ha ottenuto. Più tardi, insieme con la famiglia reale e i ministri, raggiunge la cella in cui sono stati rinchiusi gli ufficiali dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce per vedere di persona il loro invecchiamento a causa degli effetti collaterali dovuti all'abuso di Energy Steroid. In seguito Jinbe ha un colloquio privato con Nettuno, il quale gli chiede come si trovino i pirati del Sole sotto la giurisdizione di Big Mom. Jinbe afferma che sono liberi di fare ciò che vogliono ed ammette che la protezione di un imperatore è un bene per il suo equipaggio. Nettuno sottolinea che sa che la decisione di entrare a fare parte della flotta di Big Mom è stata presa da Jinbe per proteggere l'isola degli uomini-pesce dopo la morte di Barbabianca; l'uomo-pesce risponde che dovrebbe essere la sua ciurma a proteggere l'isola e che sta pensando di tagliare il legame con l'imperatrice dopo la proposta fattagli da Rufy di entrare a fare parte della sua ciurma, ma si preoccupa che la rabbia della stessa si riverserà sull'isola. Nettuno afferma che Jinbe si assume troppe responsabilità e che dovrebbero essere in grado di difendersi da soli dato le settantamila nuove reclute del quartiere degli uomini-pesce e che userebbe la bandiera dei pirati di Cappello di paglia qualora non avessero più la protezione di Big Mom. Quando viene a sapere che Rufy ha dichiarato guerra all'imperatrice Jinbe commenta che deve rompere il suo legame con lei prima che le cose peggiorino ulteriormente. Poi assieme agli altri cittadini dell'isola saluta la ciurma di Cappello di paglia mentre si dirige verso il Nuovo Mondo. In seguito Jinbe, quando un bambino afferma di volere un cappello come quello di Rufy, si fa carico di farne arrivare molti sull'isola con una nave commerciale. Il kehihihih di Caribou nel Nuovo Mondo Jinbe sconfigge facilmente Caribou dopo che quest'ultimo aveva rapito alcune sirene; dopo averlo rinchiuso in un barile lo trasporta nei pressi del G-5, una base della Marina nel Nuovo Mondo, dove lo lascia in balia del commodoro Yarisugi. Il viaggio solitario di Jinbe il cavaliere del mare Jinbe poi intraprende un viaggio durante il quale incontra un gatto di mare che si è smarrito e si rivolge ad un cane marino poliziotto che abita nel suo stesso paese per aiutarlo, tuttavia una volta arrivati scoprono che il paese stesso è scomparso. Continuando il viaggio incappa in una nave capovolta e dopo avere salvato il suo equipaggio apprende tramite un giornale dell'alleanza tra Rufy e Law e che alcune bestie marine giganti hanno iniziato ad attaccare una città portuale. Così Jinbe insieme al gatto di mare si reca in quella città, dove i due trovano tra le sue rovine la casa del gatto di mare, scoprendo tramite gli abitanti del posto che è precipitata sulla città insieme ad altre rovine. Chiedendo spiegazioni Jinbe scopre che oltre alle rovine e ai mostri marini sono sparite anche le offerte sull'altare e quando va a controllare delle rovine precipitano dal cielo davanti a lui. Per questo inizia ad inseguire un'ombra sospetta fin negli abissi scoprendo che si tratta di Wadatsumi, l'ex membro dei pirati volanti, il quale ha preso le offerte e per ringraziare gli abitanti ha lanciato loro contro le case sottomarine. Jinbe lo rimprovera per ciò che ha fatto e subito dopo viene a sapere dai mostri marini che si sono scatenati sulle navi pirata perché le loro case erano sparite e le avevano trovate sulla terraferma. Chiarito il malinteso il gatto di mare si riunisce a suo padre e i mostri marini si stabiliscono in alcuni resti trovati in fondo al mare decidendo di fare da peschereccio ai cittadini che hanno danneggiato. Intanto gli abitanti dell'isola trovano un Poignee Griffe tra le rovine lanciate da Wadatsumi. Quella sera viene organizzata una festa, al termine della quale quest'ultimo chiede a Jinbe di poterlo accompagnare. Il capitano dei pirati del Sole accetta e lo porta con sé assieme al Poignee Griffe trovato. Saga di Whole Cake Island Jinbe consegna il Poignee Griffe a Big Mom. Poi viene avvertito da Aladin, tramite lumacofono, che ha avvistato la Thousand Sunny. In seguito spiega alla sua ciurma la volontà di unirsi ai pirati di Cappello di paglia per la stima che prova nei confronti di Rufy. I suoi sottoposti appoggiano la sua scelta rendendosi conto che così sarebbe felice, visto che tutto ciò che aveva fatto in passato era stato in funzione della protezione dell'isola degli uomini-pesce e della loro razza. Jinbe è commosso per l'approvazione ottenuta dalla sua ciurma e si scusa con Wadatsumi per lasciarlo solo; Charlotte Praline lo avverte però che tutti coloro che hanno voltato le spalle da sua madre hanno perso la vita. Qualche ora dopo raggiunge Sweet City per placare le escandescenze legate al cibo di Big Mom facendole mangiare i dolci che desiderava e poi chiede di parlarle. Giunti al castello dell'imperatrice spiega la sua volontà di recidere il loro legame; la donna accetta, ma a patto che egli perda qualcosa di prezioso, per questo fa portare nella stanza in cui si trovano una roulette, facendo girare la quale si determinerà se l'uomo-pesce perderà la vita o eventualmente quale parte del corpo gli verrà amputata. Prototipi per One Piece In One Piece Green vengono rivelati alcuni prototipi del suo personaggio. Differenze tra manga e anime Saga di Impel Down Nel manga Minorinoceros viene sconfitto da Jinbe mentre Minozebra da Crocodile; nell'anime accade il contrario. Saga di Marineford Nell'anime Jinbe ha un breve duello contro Mihawk e respinge le palle di cannone indirizzate verso di lui dopo che lo spadaccino le aveva tranciate a metà. Sempre nell'anime, il flashback del combattimento contro Ace è allungato, inoltre Jinbe viene mostrato quando Barbabianca muore e la scena in cui Akainu attacca lui e Rufy è estesa. Gli attacchi di Aokiji e Kizaru contro il sottomarino dei pirati Heart su cui si trova l'uomo-pesce sono mostrate con un maggiore dettaglio. Saga dopo la guerra Nell'anime convince Gloriosa che Law deve restare ad Amazon Lily per curare Rufy. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Nell'anime è stata aggiunta una scena in cui Jinbe ferma alcuni pirati umani in un bar prima che causino dei disordini e quella in cui un Marine provoca l'uomo-pesce quando era vicecapitano dei pirati del Sole, mentre è stata omessa quella in cui Arlong dice a Jinbe di avere sconfitto dei Marine già privi di coscienza. Nell'anime, nel flashback in cui Strawberry parla dei pirati del Sole, l'aspetto di Jinbe è quello attuale e non quello di quando aveva trentuno anni, inoltre quest'ultimo attacca il Marine. Inoltre il combattimento tra Fisher Tiger, Arlong e Jinbe per ottenere la leadership del quartiere degli uomini-pesce è esteso. Nel manga il dialogo tra Arlong e Jinbe dell'entrata di quest'ultimo nella Flotta dei sette avviene all'ingresso di Impel Down, il loro combattimento su un'isola sconosciuta della Rotta Maggiore, mentre la conversazione tra Aladin e Jinbe riguardo al fatto che Arlong non ha compreso il volere di Fisher Tiger avviene sulla nave; nell'anime tutte queste scene avvengono sulla stessa isola ignota. Navigazione ca:Jinbe en:Jinbe id:Jinbe zh:吉貝爾 Categoria:Uomini-pesce Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Pirati del Sole Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Ex membri della Flotta dei sette Categoria:Ex prigionieri di Impel Down Categoria:Lottatori